A True Friend
by ChocolateChipCookie30
Summary: One shot. Takes place after The Festival of Friendship. Someone comes to visit Chris Jericho in the hospital to let him know that he has lots of friends. Crappy summary, but hopefully, you all like the story! :) Oh, and yes, I know, I spelled her name wrong. My bad!


Bailey stood in the waiting room, nervously wringing her hands. She didn't really talk to Chris much, and he wasn't exactly friendly to her, nor was his best- well, now probably ex-best friend, Kevin Owens. For some reason, seeing Kevin turn on Chris like that tore at her heartstrings. Chris's speech to Kevin about how he was his best friend, and how he had fun with him was so heartfelt that it almost brought Bailey to tears.

Her jaw was hanging down to the floor when Kevin turned on Chris. It was such a sad scene to watch, and Bailey couldn't help it. When she saw that Chris was really hurt and was loaded into an ambulance, the waterworks came.

The Festival of Friendship obviously meant a lot to Chris and he went through a lot of trouble getting stuff together. Bailey had to admit, however, that she got a kick out of the gifts Chris had for Kevin. She couldn't help but giggle like a school girl when she saw the painting of the two of them without their pants on.

In a way, it was sort of cute. A nurse walked by.

"Excuse me, nurse? How is Chris Jericho doing?"

"Are you a relative of his?"

"No. I-I am an acquaintance."

"I'm sorry, but only family-"

"Look, I won't bother him, I just asked how he is. Please. I care about him."

The nurse sighed and nodded.

"He's doing fine. He just needs to take a few weeks off."

Bailey nodded her head and wiped at her eyes. The nurse couldn't help it. She had to ask.

"If you don't mind me asking, you seem more than just an acquaintance of this man."

"Well, I-I am a friend, sort of. I don't know. I just saw him get attacked and couldn't stop thinking about it. I would like to see him."

The nurse looked at Bailey, and the tears coming out of her eyes. She looked like an innocent little girl who lost her best friend. The nurse knew that she shouldn't do this, that it was against the rules, but she couldn't help feeling sorry for the young girl.

Maybe Bailey was in love with him? Maybe there was more to it?

"Fine. You can go see him, but if anybody asks just tell them you're a relative or something, okay?"

Bailey happily hugged the nurse, catching her off guard.

"I'm sorry. I'm a hugger. What room is he in?"

"225. Second floor."

"Thanks!"

Bailey gave the nurse one more hug and then headed for Chris's room. He was laying in the hospital bed with a bunch of cuts and bruises on him. His arm was in a sling, and he was sleeping.

Bailey walked in and had to do everything in her power to fight back the tears. She felt she had cried enough already.

For some reason, Bailey couldn't keep Chris out of her mind these past few weeks. She knew he was a bit of a jerk, but couldn't help liking him. She had wanted to talk to him alone, but Kevin Owens was always with him, and Kevin had a tendency to treat her like crap.

Being very bold, Bailey reached out and gently stroked Chris's hair. He turned his head, causing Bailey to quickly remove her hand. The last thing she wanted was for him to wake up screaming, or telling her to get her hands off him. _He'll probably put me on the List,_ Bailey thought, and then had to suppress a chuckle.

Suddenly, Chris opened his eyes.

"Bailey? What are you doing here?"

Uh-oh. Hopefully, Chris wasn't too mad.

"Please don't be mad, Chris. I-I saw what Kevin did to you, and I just had to come and see how you were."

"Well- considering the fact that my best friend turned his back on me and put me in the hospital, I'd say pretty peachy."

"Chris, I am so sorry. You did not deserve that."

"You're damn right I didn't!"

Chris cringed at the pain.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, Chris. I'll leave."

Bailey turned to leave, but a gentle voice stopped her.

"Don't go."

Bailey couldn't believe it. Chris was asking her not to go.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm just upset. Here, sit down."

Chris motioned to the chair next to the bed. Bailey sat down.

"You're my first visitor."

"Well, you've been in the ER a while, and just got settled in. I'm sure your other friends will show up soon."

"Other friends? Kevin Owens wasn't just my best friend, he was my only friend."

"Oh. Chris, that's just not true. You have plenty of friends. You don't need Kevin."

"Name one."

"Well... me. I'll be your friend. Also the whole WWE Universe. The fans. They're your friends. Every week you come out, they are always chanting for Y2J!"

Chris let Bailey's words sink in. That was true. He never even thought about that. Nor the fact that Bailey had tried to be everybody's friend and would gladly give you the shirt off her back if it came down to it.

Chris reached over and took Bailey's hand in his own.

"Thanks, Bailey. That means a lot to me. Listen, I am sorry if I've ever said anything or done anything to hurt you in the past."

"It's okay, Chris. I forgive you. Just remember, Kevin Owens doesn't deserve to have a friend like you. Nor does he deserve that Universal championship."

"Thank you, Bailey. Thank you."

"My pleasure. I hope you feel better. Get some rest, and I'll come see you again tomorrow, alright?"

"Please do," Chris said with a smile.

Bailey leaned forward and gave Chris a hug. She was as gentle as could be, not wanting to cause him any more pain.

"You know I'm a hugger."

"Of course."

With that, Bailey left, feeling happy that she could be there for Chris in his time of need. Chris was feeling quite happy himself. Bailey was right. Kevin Owens was a jerk, and he, Chris Jericho, had millions of fans who always had his back.

THE END


End file.
